Bei's Anatomy
by Pastelrose94
Summary: Bei Weiwei, is worried about what will happen when Xiao Nai comes to work at her Hospital. One Shot Inspired by Grey's Anatomy


_Inspired by Greys' Anatomy _

Weiwei took another sip of her sprite. She hadn't drunk since her fellowship, the need to always been active and present since becoming an attending haunted her. Erxi, her friend and brilliant neurosurgeon, didn't see it as a problem. She finished her second beer in one full swoop.

"I'm not call, give me another!" She cheered, only to have Weiwei shake her head. "What they have others on call for a reason." She shrugged. "I can't be in the operating room all the time, I would go insane."

"And yet you are one of the best in country." Taking another sip from her straw, Erxi nodged her. She saw the new batch of interns walking into the bar. They didn't seem to see them sitting in the back. They were close and loud enough to ease drop on what they were saying.

"Today was a day." one of them said. A female intern, went up to the bar, grabbing a round for every one. "Hey did anyone get to see the hot nurse working on general surgery ward? I heard a couple of doctors talking about her." One of the young silent ones sighed taking a sip.

"Attending." She corrected. They all looked at her confused. "She was my attending, I was on her service. Show her some respect. Doctor Bei worked hard for that job." Erxi, nodded.

"I like that girl."

"Tian Sisi. She stumbles a lot with words, and tends to be quiet when I want her to speak. She'll learn." Weiwei brought the glass up to her mouth, stealing an ice cube to chew on.

"Still the boys should know not to talk about attendings in this bar." Erxi went to stand but Weiwei stopped her.

"It's their first day, let them go." Another girl came to the table, a blush covering her cheeks. From the looks of it, she had been there a few hours earlier then them.

"Did you guys get to see the new Trauma Surgeon from Shanghai?"

"No, why?"

"Hes so gorgeous. It's such a shame hes a doctor, the face is wasted. He should have been a model." Weiwei stood up from her table. The man's face flashing in her mind, his eyes boring into hers.

"Where are you going?" Erxi asked, standing to follow. Weiwei smiled, finishing her Sprite.

"Hospital, I forgot to do some paperwork."

"Lies, there all lies." Erxi sat back down taking a sip of her beer. "Fine, I'll just wait for Yu banshan to get off, he'll drink with me."

"Call Mr. Beauty, he'll get here faster." She joked, walking over to the bartender. All the interns straightened their backs, eyeing Weiwei as she moved. Turning to pointed towards Sisi. She saw her, all of them trying to cover their faces in shame.

"Any drink she buys for herself, put on my tab for the night. A 4 drink limit though, she has work tomorrow." Standing she bowed.

"Thank you Doctor Bei."

"I expect you to be on my service at 6 AM tomorrow!" She called leaving the bar, a wicked smile on her face. Erxi's laughter falling her out the door.

* * *

Weiwei had successfully snuck back into her ward, taking a look at an earlier case from the morning. It was a young teenager, no older than 15, who had gotten into a really bad car accident. The liver wasn't doing what they had hoped it would do and she was scared she was going to have to remove all of it.

She had been so focused on reading the girl's levels she didn't see Yu Banshan come up behind her. Giving her a gentle tap on her shoulder she jumped, looking at the man. Giving him a smile he held out his hand. With a heavy sigh and puppy dog eyes aimed at him, he only narrowed his until she placed the chart reluctantly on his palm. Walking over to the nurses station, she watched him hand the chart back.

"What are you doing here? You know you can't live in this hospital right? K.O. will force you to take a vacation. Maybe even a week long one. What would you do?" The mere mention of their chief of Surgery sent shivers down her spine. The man was a stickler for the rules.

"Paperwork. I forgot to dot some of my I's and cross a few T's." Weiwei ignored his teasing. With one look from him, she knew he didn't buy that all.

"Well you need to catch some Z's. The on-call room was empty the last time I looked. Quickly, before K.O. catches you lurking in the halls...Again." He smiled at her. Giving him a warm smile, she nodded.

"Fine. Also could make sure Doctor Tian Sisi gets put on my service for the rest of this week. She seems like one of the good ones." Yu Banshan gave her a look.

"I wanted her tomorrow. I got stuck with all the guys today."

"Pick another intern, this one is mine until I say otherwise." Yu Banshan sighed, making a note on his phone. "You can have her next week." She promised.

"Go. Go." he ushered her away, before she could ask for anything else.

* * *

Slipping into the on-call room, Weiwei sighed seeing the familiar bed. Sliding off her shoes, she chose the bottom bunk to slide onto. Pulling the cover back, she went to fully lay down, but the door suddenly opened. Peering around, she saw Doctor Xiao Nai, the new of head of trauma quickly enter. Looking around outside, he shut the door locking it behind him. Weiwei remained up, waiting for him to speak first.

"You've been avoiding me."

"You just got here, how can I be avoiding you?" Weiwei defended herself. Xiao Nai came to sit next to her, sliding off his own shoes.

"Weiwei-"

"I should just find another on-call room." She removed the blanket, moving to get out, but he quickly leaned in close, kissing her deeply. His hand on her cheek, a smile on his face.

"We've always slept better in the same bed." Rolling her eyes, Weiwei went to move, but he moved his hand to the back of her neck. Sighing she gave him a look, that all these years of knowing her, knew she wasn't having it.

"This isn't our intern year Xiao Nai." Quickly kissing her again, he moved to kiss her cheek, making his way to her neck.

"No our intern year, we barely used to the on-call room for sleeping." He teased, threading his hand through her her hair. Giving him a small push, she glared at him.

"Doctor Xiao-"

"Weiwei, I missed my wife." He looked at her, moving a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I took the head of trauma in Beijing to be with you." Giving a fake laugh, she shook her head.

"No, you took the head of trauma to please Feng Teng. I know he's the secret buyer of the hospital."

"Weiwei-" Holding up her hand, she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Most people when they see me, think I'm a nurse. Not the head of general surgery. They are going to think the same things they thought back when we were interns. I slept with you in order to get my job. Even though we are on the same level."

"Weiwei, I don't want to fight about this."

"And I don't want to be a joke."

"You are never a joke." Kissing her forehead, he slipped in behind her, going to lay down on the bed. After a few seconds, Weiwei moved to curl up next to him. Reaching down in the front of his scrubs, she pulled out the wedding ring he wore around his neck. Xiao Nai pulled on the chain around her own, holding hers in his hand. The matching pair, gleaming in what little light there was. Smiling she leaned down kissing him.

"I love you more than I love surgery." He whispered to her. Weiwei smiled, kissing him once more.


End file.
